roblox_battlebotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tombstone
Tombstone is a robot in ROBLOX BattleBots. Unlike its real life counterpart, it never won a championship or advanced very far, losing in in the next round every time. Tombstone didn't return for season 2 for unknown reasons. Design Tombstone greatly resembles its real life counterpart in both looks and destructive ability. Due to being designed for maximum damage output, its drive trains were not designed for pushing. Robot History Season 1 Tombstone first faced Bale Spear. At the start of the match, Tombstone lost drive on one side due to an electrical short. Bale Spear used this opportunity to try and shove Tombstone around, however it misjudged the length of Tombstone's bar, and the resulting hit tore open Bale Spear's front and left it a smoking heap of twisted metal in the corner. Bale Spear was counted out, giving Tombstone the win by destructive K.O and advancing it to the round of 16, where it faced future rival Bad Kitty. Tombstone rushed out its square and struck Bad Kitty with its bar before backing off. Bad Kitty then charged Tombstone, and, due to the angle, launched Tombstone into the air, Tombstone couldn't move when it landed and was counted out, giving Bad Kitty the win by K.O and eliminating Tombstone from the tournament. Despite this loss, Tombstone won the Most Destructive Robot Award. Season 3 Tombstone first faced Apex in its first match for 2 years. The match started off evenly as Apex's weapon wasn't spinning while Tombstone was struggling to spin up its own. Eventually, Tombstone managed to spin up its bar and struck Apex hard in the side, sending Apex cartwheeling into the wall where it landed upside down. Apex was counted out, giving Tombstone the win by K.O and advancing it to the round of 32. Here Tombstone would have faced Vanquish but Tombstone had electrical problems that weren't able to be fixed in time, forcing it to forfeit. Tombstone wasn't finished yet as it fought in an Exhibition Match against Bad Kitty, Tombstone lost a 3-0 judges decision. Tombstone next faced HUGE. Tombstone dominated the match, dodging HUGE's attacks while landing its own. Time ran out and Tombstone won a 3-0 judges decision. Tombstone next faced Rapid. The match started well for Tombstone as the first hit ruptured one of Rapid's CO2 canisters. Rapid managed to pop Tombstone into the air, however the angle sent Tombstone flying in such a way the the blade cut off part of Rapid's wedge. Rapid charged Tombstone again, however Tombstone faced into the attack, tearing off Rapid's flipper plate. With its opponent defenseless, Tombstone ripped into Rapid's exposed electronics, immobilizing it and giving it the K.O. victory. Season 4 Tombstone's first match was yet another rematch against old adversary Bad Kitty. The match started off evenly, however Bad Kitty started to come apart. Pretty soon, Bad Kitty was left barely mobile in the center of the arena, allowing Tombstone to move in a tear off its working wheel. Bad Kitty was counted out, Giving Tombstone its first win of the season and finally getting a win against its old rival. Tombstone's next match was against Spine Tickler. The match started off poorly for Tombstone as the first hit sent it flying and the second hit caused it to start smoking. After being pushed around for a bit, flames started to emerge from Tombstone's body. Soon after this, Tombstone stopped moving and was counted out with 20 seconds left and lost by K.O. Tombstone's next match was against Rebellium in a rematch from season three. In response, Tombstone added a special red square shaped disk to counter Rebellium's modification. This proved to be mostly ineffective in the opening seconds as Rebellium deflected it and shoved Tombstone into the wall. However Tombstone managed to spin up its disk and delivered a massive shot to the side of Rebellium, tearing off a wheel guard. Rebellium then tried to flip Tombstone over, byut Tombstone Win/Loss Record Placing History Trivia * Tombstone's design would later inspire that of season 5 contestant VideoGame Violence.